


A Twisted Tale

by aft33



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Fired Up! (2009)
Genre: Blood, Gang Rape, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: This is the story of Bryce Walker and Alex Standall and their twisted relationship that starts from one violent and horrific night.RAPE AND VIOLENCE INSIDE!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE!!! I DO NOT CONDONE WHAT IS IN THESE CHAPTERS, but write it anyway...





	1. Bryce's New Toy

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xbijh3)

Since Bryce was just a baby he has been told how great he is at everything and been taught by everyone around him that because he is so amazing he can do whatever he wants to whomever he wants.

Alex, on the other hand, has never really been complimented on anything. His father has always been very critical with him, making him go into his shell. Whenever that happens, Alex heads to a park a few blocks from his house that is secluded in the middle of trees.

One night Alex’ father tears into him about bleaching his hair. He smacks him around on the head a few times and shouts in his face before sending him to his room. Alex sneaks out his window and heads straight to his usual park and into the little castle, taking a seat on the top of the slide.

At the same time Bryce is at his own party where he sits bored with a bunch of drunk people. He decides to take a walk down the street when he see’s someone familiar walking into the park. Bryce follows the person and enters the park to see Alex Sandoval sitting on top fo the slide.

“What are you doing here loser?” Bryce walks to the bottom of the slide.

“Wow, how original.” Alex just looks down at Bryce in his lettermen’s jacket. “Just like that jacket.”

“Oh don’t you think your clever.”

“No, but compared to you I feel like a genius.”

“What did you just say?”

“Wow, I guess I gave you too much credit.”

“Say that to my face faggot.” Bryce kicks the slide.

“I’m the faggot? You’re the one that wants me to come to your face.”

Bryce reaches up the slide, grabbing Alex’ leg and pulling him down the slide. Alex kicks Bryce in the chest but Bryce only holds onto Alex tighter. Bryce pulls Alex off the slide then pushes him onto his knees.

“Stop it!” Alex can’t seem to shout and only moans the response. 

“You want a faggot? I’ll show you a faggot.”

Bryce turns Alex around, pushing his face onto the bottom of the slide. While Bryce hold Alex down with his knee and one hand, he pulls Alex’s jeans until the button pops off and the pants slide down. Bryce pulls down Alex’s boxers to see his pale white ass.

“Look, your butt matches your hair.” Bryce just laughs as he unbuttons his pants and lets them drop to the ground.

“Now this is a fagot! Faggot!” Bryce’s penis is growing quite quickly n adjust as it reaches it’s peak, he shoves it into Alex. 

Alex begins screaming but it’s muffled by the slide. Bryce pulls one of Alex’ shoes off and then a sock, shoving it into Alex’s mouth. Bryce begins quickly moving in and out of Alex’s ass as both his hands push Alex down. Within seconds Alex seems to give up, making Bryce happier. Bryce lets go of Alex and grabs the sides of the slide.

“God your tighter than half the girls at school.” Bryce laughs at his own joke as he runs a hand through his hair. 

As Bryce begins sweating Alex loses more and more hope, going to a quiet place in his mind, waiting for this to be over. It’s only a minute before Bryce bites his lip and prepares to cum. A couple more thrusts and Bryce begins to cum. 

“Oh….Yeah…” Bryce moans and begins slowing down.

Once finished he shakes the excess cum onto Alex’ butt before pulling his pants back up. 

“Now you’ve had the best you could ever have. Your boyfriends goona be jealous.” Bryce slaps Alex on the ass before running a hand through his one last time and turning around to walk back to his house.

Alex stays there for almost an hour before getting up and heading home. He goes home and continues his life always thinking about what just happened but never mentioning it to anyone even on his death bed. 


	2. Bryce's Broken Toy [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce visits Alex in the hospital to make sure he sticks to the story.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xbijh3)

Alex has been in the hospital for a total of two weeks so far. He was in a coma for one week and has since woken up. He has healed almost completely, a few of his ribs still healing. The police have decided to wait to get his statement until he is out of the hospital.

Bryce hasn’t thought much about that night, assuming it’s been two weeks and the police don’t know anything. But when a friend of his mentioned the police haven’t asked Alex questions about that night yet, he knew he needed to pay a visit to make sure Alex kept to the story. 

Late at night Bryce went to the hospital, using a key card from a friend whose mother works there. Bryce crept through the hospital until he found Alex’ room. He opened the door and walked in. There, lying in the bed, was Alex watching TV and on his phone. Alex freezes as he sets his eyes on Bryce.

“I... I… But…” Alex keeps stuttering, unsure of what to say.

“Are you being a good little faggot?”

“Yes.” It said in one quick breath.

“Now I hear you haven’t talked to the police yet buddy.”

“No.”

“Well…” Bryce walks up to the mirror on the wall, running a hand through his hair and smiling at himself. “Do you plan on telling what really happened?”

“Um…”

“The ‘real’ story?” 

“Yes.”

“Good, but I don’t know if I can believe you.” Bryce turns around and walks over to the bed, taking a seat on the side of it. Alex squirms to the other side. “Now how do you think I could make sure of that?”

“I don’t know?” Alex whispers.

Bryce leans his elbow onto Alex’ stomach, Alex instantly wincing in pain. Bryce leans closer to Alex, kissing him on the lips. Alex then bites Bryce’s lip. He moves back and pushes his elbow deeper into Alex’ stomach. 

“You fucker. Fucker fag.” Bryce whispers before grabbing the help button by Alex and moving it far from him.

Bryce goes to the door and locks it, then assures the blinds are tightly sealed. He then moves back to the bed, where Alex has moved a pillow on his stomach and chest. Bryce rips the pillow from Alex’ hands and throws it on the ground. Bryce get’s on his knees, floating above Alex on the bed.

“You’re going to regret that faggot. I came here all nice and to make sure you were fine, but you had to ruin that!”

“But…I...”

Bryce puts his hand over Alex’s mouth. His other hand then goes to his pants and unzips them, pulling them down to his ankles. Bryce slides up the bed until his penis is dangling over Alex’s covered mouth. With one hand over Alex’s mouth, the other grabs his penis, which is now getting harder by the second. 

“I know you’ve been missing me.”

Sitting on his chest, Alex begins having trouble breathing as the pain overwhelms him. Bryce begins yanking his penis back and forth incredibly quick. Bryce removes his hand from Alex’ mouth, Alex taking deep breaths in. Bryce runs his hands through his hair and wiped sweat off his forehead before he places it onto Alex’ head. He runs his hand through Alex’ hair as he gets closer to finishing. 

“Open your mouth!” Bryce shouts in a whisper. Alex doesn’t do it. “Open it!”

Bryce grabs Alex’s throat with his hand, gripping it hard until Alex’ mouth opens. As he squeezes Alex neck, Bryce begins masturbating even faster until he begins to cum. Bryce leans forward and aims right into Alex’ mouth. Alex begins choking as the cum fills his throat. Bryce eventually stops as he finishes. He releases Alex’s throat. Alex begins choking as the cum goes down his throat and takes a deep breath through his nose. Bryce gets up off the bed and pulls his pants up.

“Now you get to keep me in you for a while.” Bryce grabs a towel off the counter a wipes his head.

As Alex catches his breath and drinks the water next to his bed, Bryce walks back over to the mirror and fixes his hair as he smirks and winks at himself.

“As long as you tell what “really happened” that night, you’ll continue to get this magical juice.” He turns to Alex. “Got that?”

Alex nods his head vigorously.

“I knew you loved this juice… or maybe it’s just that you scared of what would happen if you didn’t follow my rules… no… it’s the juice.”

Bryce sneaks out of the room once the coast is clear, sneaking out of the hospital and back home. 

PROLOGUE: Two weeks later Bryce hears that Alex told the cops it was a faceless mugger. Then he heard Alex would be coming back to school in one more week, getting Bryce excited in every way.


	3. Bryce's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce has waited long enough to be with Alex again... and he has some thoughts on what should happen.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xbijh3)

BRYCE’s POV:

Today is the day. Alex has been fuckin dodging me for weeks since he came back from school. He’s officially back to normal, no crutches or anything. Today I’m going to get the pale white faggot ass of his again. I know he loves it, no matter what he says. Who wouldn’t love something I do. I am amazing. Look at my amazing hair that is just always perfect. And my clothes that are super expensive. And who wouldn’t want this god-like body and penis on them. Alex loves playing the victim type, so I let him. If he didn’t want this, he would say something.  

Now here’s my plan… I know a geek in the computer club who got into the band director’s email. From there I sent an email to Alex saying there was a last-minute practice today, Saturday, at the school. He responded he would be there. So now I go to the band room and wait for him, he’s goona be so excited to see me. 

After I take a shower and work on my hair, I get my lettermen’s jacket on and head out. When I get to the band room I make sure all the doors but one is locked so he must enter through it. I then stand behind that door and wait. 

Thirty minutes of waiting in this stupid room and I finally hear someone walking down the hall. When Alex enters the room my penis pops up like every other time. I quickly close the door once he enters, locking it. I see Alex’ face, he’s so excited. I grab his jacket and pull him closer to me. 

“Stop it!” Alex shouts.

I love how committed he is to this gag. I pin him to the wall. Luckily he’s weak so one hand is all I need to hold him down. I use my other hand to unzip my pants and let them fall to my ankles. I shake my pants off to the side. 

“How do you want it this time? Mouth or butt?” Alex doesn’t respond, meaning he wants me to choose. “Butt it is.”

That’s when I grab him tighter and throw him down to the ground. His body smacks the concrete floor with an amazing thud. I jump on top of him, my legs on his. I quickly unzip his pants and pull them off with his boxers. 

“Please no…” Alex begins to beg, which means he wants me to speed up.

I slide my boxers off and shove them in Alex’ mouth, I know he likes the taste. Alex’s hands begin to flail, hitting me in the face.

“You fucker!” I shout at him before I slap the side of his head. I slap his head again o couple more times until he stops moving around.

I spread Alex’ legs open then grab my god-like penis and quickly shove it into Alex. I can tell Alex is loving this, so I go in and out faster. I slide both my hands up Alex’s shirt, feeling his skinny and frail body. I love his pale complexion with that white hair, he’s looks like a ghost or a zombie. I can tell I’m getting better at this because it’s been almost five minutes and I still haven’t cum. Soon Alex will help me become a pro. Then when I go to college I’ll be worshipped by everyone there. 

“Alex you like this? I know you love it faggot!” I shout at him because I know he loves trash talk.

Alex swings his arm at me, but I stop it with mine. Then he swings his other and hits me right in the face. Alex knows exactly how to anger me. I love my face! I continue to move in and out of him, but also grab his throat with one of hands. I then use my other hand to smack his head over and over. I continue smacking his head like it’s a toy over and over until my hand begins to hurt. I let go of his neck and he takes a deep breath in. I then dig my hands back under his shirt and use my nails to scratch Alex from his chest to his waist. A little bit of blood seeps through his shirt.

“Oh god!” I shout as I feel myself getting close.

I remove my hands from under Alex’ shirt and grab hold of his stomach as I begin pounding in and out at a quicker and stronger pace. Quickly I begin to cum.

“FUCK YEAH!!!” I shout.

I feel my juice enter Alex and squirt out in joy, it’s just like I’ve been imaging it for the past month. 

“You like that little faggot?” I shout as I continue jamming my penis in and out of Alex even after I’m done. 

I slide my penis out of him and wipe the mess on Alex’s pants. I move up Alex’ body and sit on his chest. He squeezes as I sit and take the boxers out of his mouth.

“Thanks for keeping them warm, here’s a gift.” I always say the coolest things and I am just so damn nice.

With Alex’s mouth open, I use both my hands to go in his mouth and keep it open. I slide up a bit more before I dangle my penis in Alex’ mouth. I touch my penis to the back of his throat and he coughs. I start sliding it around the sides of his mouth, feeling tongue sliding across my shaft.

“Now that’s just a preview of what’s to come.” I take my penis out and let him close his mouth.

I get off him and put my boxers and pants on. I begin walking to the door and turn around to see Alex sit up, sliding his boxers on.

“You know… we shouldn’t wait this long to do it again… it gets me super horny… and angry.” I leave with that amazing line to make sure I leave him wanting more.

 

PROLOGUE: After I get home I stare at myself in the mirror for hours, running my hands through my hair and pretending I’m having sex with myself. Then I begin planning my next visit with Alex. 


	4. Bryce's Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce recruits someone new to join the fold and a new person experience's Alex pain.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w6gors)

After the last time Bryce had fun with Alex, he realized he wasn’t as satisfied as he previously was… he realized he needed a change. Bryce knew the perfect person to join him with Alex. Bryce called this person and asked him to come and hang at his place. AN hour later Bryce answered his front door to see Monty standing there in a button down and t-shirt and tight jeans.

“Hey buddy, come in.” They walk to the kitchen, each grabbing a soda.

“So what do you wanna do?”

“Well that’s why you’re the only one here.”

“I was wondering that.”

“You are the only person I can think that would enjoy what I enjoy doing and wouldn’t tell anyone else.”

“And that is…” Bryce grabs Monty’s shirt, pulling him in, then kisses him on the lips before letting him go.

Monty does not take a step back or say anything, but moves forward kisses Bryce back. He grabs the back of Bryce’s head and sticks his tongue straight down Bryce’s throat. Bryce pushes Monty away.

“Wait!” He takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair. “While I love the enthusiasm and that was amazing… this was only the first part of tonight’s plans.”

“Oh…more?” Monty runs a hand through his hair just to be more like Bryce.

Bryce spends the next hour telling Monty everything, in detail, he has done with Alex.

“Isn’t that rape?” Monty asks, but doesn’t seem weird about it.

“I guess some could call it that… but I know that deep inside Alex wants it and he would say it out loud if he wasn’t too scared too.”

“Cool.”

“It’s good you think so. But I realize two of us on just Alex could get crowded, so I would like to invite you to join me and Alex along with another of your choice to join us.”

“That would be amazing. Thanks!” Monty chugs his soda.

“Now this is just a trial. If this turns out great, we could do this until we graduate.” Bryce takes step closer to Monty. “Now send a message to the person you want to join us and say you are a girl in a class of his that likes him. Tell him to meet you at the school in the locker room. Alex will be there at six because he needs to ‘remake gym days’.” The two of them laugh.

Hours later…

Bryce and Monty are in the gym locker room, each wearing a nice suit that they wore from homecoming last year. They are standing in front of the mirror fixing their hair.

“What do you think? Too much gel?” Monty asks about his hair, spiked up at always.

“A little more.”

“Thanks. I’ve never said this in front of the guys but I’ve always loved your hair.”

“Thanks, yours isn’t bad either.” They turn around. “Now remember the rules. You get your guy, I get mine. A little while in once we’ve beaten them both down enough that they won’t run, we can mix and match. We’ll also lock all the doors just in case.”

“Sounds great… can’t wait.”

Another ten minutes and Alex is the first to arrive.

“Watch this.” Bryce tells Monty.

“Bryce! What are you doing here?” Alex freaks out and turns around. Bryce runs over to Alex and grabs him by the collar of his jacket.

Bryce yanks him back until he falls to the ground. He stands on top of Alex and grabs his shirt, pulling him up to his feet before pushing him against a locker. Bryce punches Alex in the stomach once with as much strength as he could. Alex goes down to his knees gasping for air.

“Come over here Monty.” Bryce waves him over. 

Monty walks over, standing over Alex.

“Try it!” Bryce shouts while smiling.

Monty reaches down and pulls Alex to his feet.

“Please Monty!” Alex begins begging.

Monty looks over to Bryce. The two stare at each other for a minute, Bryce smiling intensely. Monty turns back to Alex.

“What’s that look for?” Month punches Alex in the face then looks over to Bryce. “Like that?”

“Perfect. Now kiss him.” Bryce grabs his hard penis through his pants.

Monty grabs the back of Alex’ head and pulls it forward, kissing his lips. He continues kissing, tasting the little bit of blood on his lip. Monty then let’s go and let’s Alex drop to the ground. The door behind them opens and Tyler walks in.

“What are you guys doing?” He rushes to Alex. “Alex you good?” Alex doesn’t respond.

“Did you really think a girl would ask  _ you _ out? And ask you to come to the guys locker room?” Bryce locks the locker room door.

Bryce then grabs Tyler by his shirt, pulling his face right to his.

“What are you doing?” Tyler asks, completely afraid.

“I’m going to have fun with you.” Monty punches Tyler in the stomach twice before throwing onto the ground by the wall.

“Nice!” Bryce says as he walks over to Alex. “Remember, your guy first then mix.”

The two go to each of their guys. 

Monty grabs Tyler once more, picking him up and pushing him onto the wall. He punches Tyler in the face once on the right and another on the left side. He then grabs Tyler’s belt and whips his belt off throwing it over the lockers. He unbuttons the pants with one hand and then lets them fall to the ground. He then bends down and pulls Tyler’s boxers down, his average sized penis popping out. He punches Tyler once more in the stomach, him coughing up blood, before he pulls down and throws off his pants. He then grabs tyler by the shoulders and turns him around.

At the same time, Bryce pulls Alex up and places him back down onto the bench. He goes on top of Alex and takes his jacket off, lying in on top of the lockers.

“Like the new company?” Bryce asks Alex and he nods before spitting blood to the ground.

Bryce pulls Alex’s pants down to see his penis rock hard.

“What is this I see? Are you having fun here?” Bryce pulls down his own pants and boxers, sliding up Alex a bit.

Bryce grabs Alex’s hard penis and slides it up his own butt. At first it’s a little hard because Alex’s penis softens a little, but it hardens more as it stays in his butt. Bryce is in pure pleasure as Alex’s penis hardens in him. Bryce runs a hand through his hair before turning his head around to look at Monty.

“Hey dude. You good?” He looks at Monty’s hard penis touching the crack of Tyler’s butt. “Just do it dude. There’s no way you can get in trouble with it, Tyler obviously has always had a crush on you and wants this. Plus, you’re with me and I can get away with anything.”

“Thanks dude.” They both high five each other before turning back to their guys.

Monty turns back around and instantly shoves his penis into Tyler.

“Oh fuck! Dude! Dude!” Tyler begins to shout as tears go down his face.

“Shut up! You know you love it!” He shouts before slamming Tyler’s head against the wall.

Monty looks back to see Bryce moving up and down on Alex. Bryce looks over after hearing Monty shout at Alex and smiles, giving him a wink. Monty turns back around and begins moving back and forth again. As he goes faster he digs his fingers deep into Tyler’s curly hair, twirling the hairs around his fingers.

“I love your hair.” Monty whispers into Tyler’s ear, slowing down slightly before beginning to go faster than before, quickly getting close to finishing.

Meanwhile, Bryce grips the bench with all his strength as he goes up and drops down, letting Alex’ hard penis enters him. A mirror not too far away on the wall showed Bryce his reflection and the reflection of Monty’s butt. This only makes his penis harder. He begins going up and down quicker until he gets close to finishing.

“I think he’s close dude!” Bryce looks back as he say this to Monty.

“Same!” Monty is sweating and is biting his lip.

“Kiss me.” Bryce leans back and bit.

Monty leans backwards until he’s face to face with Bryce, he two stopping what they are doing. They both lean forward and begin kissing. As they kiss, Bryce grabs his own penis and begins pulling back and forth on it. With his other hand, Bryce slides his fingers through the top of Monty’s hair, pulling on it. Monty bites Bryce’s lip at the kiss. As Monty keeps one hand pushing Tyler to the wall, his other hand goes to Bryce’s hair, running his fingers through the side. They stop kissing, both smiling.

“I love your hair! I’ve been wanting to touch it for years.” Monty is even more excited than before. “I’ve always wanted to be best friends with you but you and Justin were always so close.”

“Well I would never do this with Justin.” He sees Monty’s reaction, how he admires and worships him. “After this let’s head to my place, you can spend the night.” Bryce now knows that Monty will do anything for him.

“Great, let’s finish this.” Monty says before they both turn around.

Monty begins ramming Tyler with all his might, just thinking about being with Bryce and becoming best friends like he has always wanted to be since becoming a friend with him in kindergarten. He goes so quick that in less than a minute he begins to cum. He notices that Tyler’s eyes are closed and tears are coming out.

“Open your eyes, you love this. Stop acting like you don’t.” He tells as he finishes. “Look at me as I finish” Monty punches Tyler in the side, his head wiping to the side, opening his eyes to look straight into Monty’s. “Good boy.” He pushes his penis in with one last thrust before taking it out.

Monty takes himself out and wipes the mess onto Tyler’s shirt. He turns Tyler around, who has tears dripping down his face. 

“Please Monty. Let me go, I won’t tell anyone.” Monty just looks as smiles at Tyler.

“I don’t care!” Monty punches Tyler in the face, blood spurting out onto the locker as Tyler falls to the ground.

Monty then kicks Tyler in the stomach twice before turning around to see Bryce continue going up and down on Alex.

“Need help?” He asks Bryce as he walks around to see Bryce also trying to masturbate.

Bryce just smiles before letting go of his penis. Monty get’s down on his knees and leans on Alex’s chest with his elbow. Alex coughs at Monty as he puts his weight on his chest.

“Fuck!” Monty shouts before smacking Alex in the face with his elbow.

Monty grabs Bryce’s penis and as he starts rubbing his penis, Bryce begins moving up and down quicker. The two stare at each other the entire time until Bryce feels Alex begin to cum. 

“He’s there!” Bryce takes in deep breathes as he feels the warm cum rush through him. “Oh god yes!” 

Monty is jealous as he sees the pleasure in Bryce’s face, so he starts going faster with Bryce’s penis. Bryce keeps Alex’s penis in him as Monty continues with his penis.

“I’m close!” Bryce reaches to Monty and grabs his hair, closing his eyes and biting. “Point it at Alex. Fuck this is such a great day!” 

He instantly begins to cum seconds later. It shoots out and onto Alex, some of it spurts towards Monty and onto his cheek. As Bryce finishes, Monty lets go and wipes the cum off with his finger, licking it off. As Monty gets to his feet and walks over to Tyler, Bryce gets off Alex and puts his boxers and pants on. After The two of them are completely dressed they walk over to the door.

“So how’d I do?” Monty looks over to Bryce with puppy eyes.

“Well… I don’t know… of course you were amazing! Your welcome to join me whenever you want.”

“Thank you so much. I had so much fun.” Monty runs a hand through Bryce’s hair, moving some hair back in place. “So what do we do to make sure they tell no one?”

“This.” Bryce takes his phone out and takes multiple pictures of both Alex and Tyler naked, crying, and bleeding.

Bryce then walks up to Alex and grabs his hair, pulling his face to his. He pops the phone in his face. 

“Now remember, tell anyone and not only will they not believe you, but they will get all the photos I have taken of you.” He drops his head down and walks to Monty. “Your turn.” Bryce hands the phone to Monty.

Monty walks to Tyler and kicks him once more in the stomach, looking back for Bryce’s approval. After seeing Bryce’s smile and nod, he grabs Tyler by his curly locks and pulls him up, shoving the phone in front of him.

“Tell anyone and these photos go on every social media there is and get posted all over the school walls.” Tyler just nods before his hair is let go and drops back down.

He walks back to Bryce, handing the phone back. Bryce just smiles and grabs Monty by his tie, pulling him so their lips are less than an inch apart.

“When we get back to my place I am going to shove my penis up your ass until you shout my name like I’m your god.” Bryce leans forward, biting Monty’s bottom lip. With his hand, Bryce grabs Monty’s ass, squeezing it hard. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes!” Monty shouts.

Monty rushes to Tyler and kicks him one last time as he gets dressed. He then goes to Alex, who is shaking as he slides his pants on, and punches him so hard his hand bangs into a locker. He runs overt to Bryce.

“Now can I also shove mine in you?”

“Definitely.”

The two walk out the locker room.

 

PROLOGUE: Monty and Bryce head to his place immediately, spending the night pleasuring each other. The two become closer and closer until Justin is basically no one in Bryce’s eyes. The two continue to keep one night a week every week that they keep each other to themselves and have planned to team up at least once every two weeks. Alex begins going down an intense depression spiral. Tyler tries speaking to Alex, but he never gives him the time of day. Tyler even tries telling the school principal, but before he can tell him, Bryce and Monty make sure he won’t speak… TO BE CONTINUED!

  
  



	5. Bryce's Weekend Getaway... Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Alex begin their perfect weekend getaway.. but while one has butt loads of fun... the other not so much.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xbijh3)

Bryce had been having fun with Alex for a while now and more recently been joined by Monty, but he feels he needs to get back to his roots and focus on just the two of them, so he made the perfect plan to have an entire weekend together. Bryce was also not the happiest that Alex was dating Jessica, but he knew it was just to make him jealous. 

Sunday night…

Bryce is sitting in a motel room outside of town with a bag of zip ties, condoms, lube, and assortment of toys. He grabs the burner phone he has and texts Alex, pretending to be Jessica. He explains that the next is from a burner phone because she can’t let her parent’s see the texts and that she’s at the motel waiting for him. He tells Alex to tell his parent’s he’s staying at his friend’s house the entire weekend to work on a large project worth 50% of their grade. Bryce waits ten minutes anxiously before receiving a text saying “On my way”. 

Bryce goes to the mirror and looks at how hot he is. He can feel himself slightly harden looking at himself as he runs a hand through his hair. When Bryce sees an Uber drop someone off in the parking lot, he unlocks the room door and pulls down both his pants and boxers down in one quick pull. Alex knocks on the door before trying the handle and opening it. When Alex walks in he sees nothing but a small duffle bag on the ground by the bed. The second he walks in; Bryce closes and locks the door. He rushes up behind Alex and shoves his boxers into his mouth. 

Alex elbows Bryce, but he continues holding on to him. Alex then tries to head-butt Bryce backwards, but Bryce just pushes Alex into the dresser. Bryce then pins Alex against the dresser, looking at the two of them in the mirror. As Alex sees him and Bryce in the mirror, he tries shouting, but almost no noise comes out. Alex tries pushing away from the dresser, but Bryce only smacks his head to the wood extra hard. As Alex recovers from the head to the dresser, Bryce takes off Alex’ jeans and boxers, throwing them to the wall. He then slides his hands up Alex’ shirt, feeling the little bit of muscle he has. Grabbing the shirt, Bryce slides it up and over Alex’s head. Alex tries keeping his shirt on, but Bryce just pushes his chest harder into the dresser. 

Bryce then throws Alex’ shirt to the ground and leans into him, his hard penis rubbing against Alex’ butt cheeks. He puts his head over Alex’ shoulder, his lips gently against his ear. 

“I’ve seen you walk around school with that bitch recently.” Bryce’s tongue slides across Alex’ ear. “When I get the chance I’m going to give her a real lesson to what you like.” That seems to anger Alex as he turns his head and head-butts Bryce.

Bryce loses balance and slips back, giving Alex the chance to turn around. Alex swings his arm with all his strength, punching Bryce right in the eye. Bryce falls back onto the bed. Alex quickly looks to the door, debating on whether to run or fight. As Alex see’s Bryce beginning to get up, he jumps on Bryce. Alex then swings his arm once more, punching Bryce in the cheek. As Bryce’s head flings to the side, he spits out a pool of blood. Alex leans forward and digs his fingers into Bryce’s hair, surprised by the combination of crunchy and softness. He then rubs his hand in all different direction, Bryce’s hair falling on the sides and over his forehead. Alex then goes in for another swing, but this time Bryce grabs Alex’ elbow before he can continue. 

Bryce pulls Alex down to the bed, rolling over and jumping off the bed and to his feet. He gets on top of Alex and leans in close.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Bryce says before spitting blood onto Alex’ face. 

Right then Alex, with both his legs, kicks Bryce. Bryce is launched back into the dresser. Bryce gets angrier than ever before and walks up to Alex as he gets off the bed. He grabs Alex by the neck and squeezes a hard as he can. With his other hand, Bryce punches Alex in the gut. As Alex’s face begins to change colors, Bryce lets him go, Alex falling straight to the ground. Bryce then grabs Alex’ hair and moves his head up to look into his eyes. While pushing his head down, Bryce runs Alex’ head into his bent knee. Bryce pulls Alex’ head back once more before slamming his knee back into his face. He pulls Alex’ head back up to see the blood rushing down his nose and out of his mouth. He looks deep into Alex’ eyes to see they are completely dead, frozen and thoughtless.

Bryce, grabbing Alex by the back of his neck, lifts him to his feet and pushes him back against the dresser. Alex grabs the dresser to hold himself up as Bryce grabs two zip ties from his bags. He ties both his arms to the dresser and then look at the mirror. 

“Damn I’m hot when I bleed, I’m like a warrior.” He runs his hands through his hair to fix it as much as he can before he shoves his penis straight into Alex with a large thrust that Alex can feel shake his bones.

At this point Alex is only standing by the zip ties and Bryce gripping his butt. Bryce begins slow, sliding his body against Alex’. He gets close to Alex’ ears and licks them before whispering one last thing.

“ _ This _ is how you do it!”


	6. Bryce's Weekend Getaway... Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Alex have a couples dispute. Bryce invites a friend over. Alex is ready to fight for his freedom. Bryce has a special surprise for his beau.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=i23xpi)

“Fuck yes!” Bryce shouts as he cums into Alex.

Bryce takes his penis out of Alex and wipes it on Alex’ butt cheeks. He gets dressed as Alex stands there barely moving and just completely out of it. He walks up next to Alex and the mirror. He begins playing with his hair and looking at himself. He sees the bruise on his eye is growing and can feel the pain in his jaw.

“You know, you’re lucky that you’re so cute… or you would be dead right now.” Alex isn’t listening as all he can think about is escaping.

Bryce walks away and pulls out his phone.

“Damn it’s already almost one in the morning, its good were the only people at the motel.” Bryce walks over to Alex with scissors. “Now go get yourself cleaned up, but don’t take too long or I’ll have to come in.” Bryce cuts the zip ties and points the bathroom.

Alex looks to the door, but Bryce is standing in between and it’s just too risky with his injuries. Alex looks for anything to grab off the tables, but Bryce seems to have cleared the room. So, Alex heads into the bathroom where he sees a window the size of his laptop. Alex opens it immediately and tries to squeeze through. It’s tight and painful, but he believes he can make it. Within a minute he makes half his body out of the window and he can see freedom. But when Bryce sees the bathroom door is locked and breaks it down to see Alex’ legs sticking out the window, he gets furious.

“You mother fucker!” Bryce shouts as he begins to grab Alex’ legs. 

Alex begins to swing his legs with as much power he can. Bryce tries getting control of Alex’ feet, but they just keep smacking him in the face. Bryce eventually catches one of them and begins pulling Alex back in. Bryce is excited as he sees Alex’ butt and penis come back in, dangling. Bryce finishes pulling Alex in, Alex falling to the ground with a plop. 

“Good boy.” Bryce says.

Alex slowly makes his way to his feet and stand in front of Bryce all scratched up from the window. Bryce moves his hand foreword, caressing Alex’ cheek. He then grips the side of Alex’ hair and pulls him in close.

“Don’t do that again!” Bryce threatens, knowing how much Alex loves it when he does that.

Alex then swings his knee forward, his knee smacking dip into Bryce’s crotch are. Bryce falls down to his knees in a large but quiet thud. Alex is released and opens the bathroom door. Swinging the door open, the doorknob swings back into Bryce, hitting him in the cheek. Bryce spits out blood and even a tooth as he falls to the ground cupping his crotch.

Alex runs towards the room door and tries opening it only to realize that Bryce has padlocked it since he was in the bathroom. Just as is about to grab a chair and throw it through the window, Bryce appears directly behind him. Bryce grabs him by the shoulders. He turns around quickly and punches as him, hitting him straight in the nose. Bryce’s nose begins to bleed rapidly, angering Bryce to a point he had never hit before. Bryce, through the pain, grabs Alex’ head and smacks it into the door. Bryce continues smacking his head into the door over and over until Alex begins to see everything fade into darkness and passes out…

Alex begins to open his eyes, everything blurry and dark. Alex can feel his head throbbing and can hear some heavy breathing. Within a minute Alex’ vision begins to come back to him and directly above him is Bryce. Bryce is dripping sweat and moving back and forth. That’s when Alex looks down to see Bryce is naked and his penis is in him. 

“I thought this would wake u up?”

“Huh?” Alex still feels very dizzy and out of it.

“You’ve been out for almost ten hours, I got bored of waiting.”

Bryce begins biting his lip and Alex can feel a warmth enter him. Bryce then exits from Alex’ vision. Alex realizes his arms are zip tied to the bed posts as he tries moving up. Alex takes a deep breath in, shutting his eyes for a second before opening them back up, things quickly getting a little clearer and his head feeling slightly better.

“We have a friend on the way.” Bryce says as he gets dressed in what Alex can tell is a nice suit one would wear to a dance. “But don’t worry, he will only be here a little while and then it will be back to just us.”

Alex lays there taking in deep breaths for the next ten minutes before someone knocks on the door. Alex can hear Bryce open the door and walk outside with the person. He can hear whispers through the door. This continues for minutes until the door opens back up. 

“You remember Monty, don’t you sweaty?” He hears Bryce’s voice.

“Hey man.” He recognizes Monty’s voice.

“He’s a little tired, he just woke up.” Bryce walks over to Alex with scissors, cutting the zip ties.

Alex barely moves once the zip ties are taken off. Bryce starts to gently helping Alex up. Alex finally see’s Monty and he is also wearing a suit. His hair is spiked up as always and he has the goofy grin he always has. Monty is just leaning against the dresser and watching as Bryce helps Alex to the chair next to the bed. Bryce then zip ties both of Alex’s arms and legs to the chair before walking next to Monty. 

“What you thinkin?” Monty asks Bryce.

Bryce turns to face the mirror, playing with his hair, Monty following behind.

“Are you okay with taking his stick up your ass?”

“Yeah, Tyler has opened me up a lot recently.”

“Good, then I’ll just go around the two of you and do whatever.”

“Sounds great.” Monty drops his pants and boxers, walking over to Alex like an excited puppy.

Bryce stands there watching as Monty grabs hold of Alex’ floppy penis. Alex feels weird as Monty’s hand touches his penis, but it feels good. At this point Alex is just happy to finally feel something good and can feel himself getting hard. He doesn’t seem to care that it’s Monty, because at this it is the only thing making him forget about the pain all over his body. Monty rubs Alex’ penis until it gets solid. From there Monty turns his back to Alex and takes a seat on Alex’ lap, his penis sliding up Monty’s hole. Monty grabs hold of Alex’s arms and the arms of the chair as he begins to move up and down. Alex is pleasantly surprised by how his penis feels and that he only has to look at Monty’s back, which could be misconstrued as a girl’s in his hazy eyes. 

“You comin?” Monty says between deep breath.

Bryce just smiles and walks over, to the two of them, dragging the other chair in front. Bryce takes seat in front of them and just watches as Monty moves up and down. He looks behind Monty to see the little grin slipping through Alex’s façade. He then leans forward to Monty and begins kissing him. He runs his hands through Monty’s hair, feeling the difference form the first time he did so. He knew Monty had listened to his hair tips, which made him even hotter. Bryce stops kissing Monty and sits back to see Monty’s penis rock solid. Bryce leans forward, his face in front of Monty’s. He then grabs Monty’s penis with a tight grip. 

Monty and Bryce stare into each other’s eyes, smiling, as Monty continues moving up and down and Bryce begins rubbing Monty’s penis up and down. Bryce starts running his other hand up Monty’s shirt and suit, feeling his abs. Bryce runs his fingers over Monty’s sweaty abs, looking up to see Monty also sweating all over his face. Monty’s hair is beginning to flop forward from the amount of sweat dripping down Monty’s entire body. By now Monty and Bryce have almost completely forgotten about Alex and only notice each other. So when Alex begins to cum, Monty is surprised for a second and stops moving up and down. But once he feels the warmth he continues with more speed. Bryce gets even faster too. 

“Fuck! I see why you choose him!” Monty shouts to Bryce before biting his lip.

“He choose me.” Bryce says before looking back at Alex.

Suddenly Monty’s penis explodes, cum shooting out at Bryce. Bryce leans forward with his mouth open. After some cum shoots over Bryce’s suit and face, eventually it makes it into his mouth. Bryce quickly moves in, his lips on the tips of Monty’s penis. Bryce is loving the sweet taste of Monty’s cum as he finishes drinking all he can, licking the tip before moving back up.

Monty stands up and takes a seat directly on the bed. As Monty continues taking deep breaths in and lying on the bed, Bryce moves up to Alex and kisses him on the lips. Alex sits there not moving as Bryce kisses him. He holds back from head-butting Bryce because he knows he can’t take him and Monty.

“Time for you to go.” Bryce stands up and throws Monty his pants.

“Just a minute.” Monty sits up, wiping his forehead.

“No. Now.” Bryce opens the motel door.

“Fine.” Monty walks to the door with his pants in his arms.

“Wait.” Bryce moves up to Monty and runs a hand through his hair. He then gives Monty a kiss on the lips. “I’ll have to help you with Tyler sometime.” Bryce smiles as closes the door on Monty.

Bryce then grabs his duffel bag from under the bed and plops it down in front of Alex. Alex is both confused, scared, and completely ready to fight one last time for his freedom. Bryce then digs a hand into the bag.

“Now let’s see which toy we’re goona play with?” Bryce smiles like never before.


	7. Bryce's Weekend Getaway... Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Bryce's Getaway.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xbijh3)

“Oh…. Fun!” Bryce is ecstatic with the toys he pulls out of the bag. 

He places them on the bed before walking up to Alex and grabbing his arms. He gets him to his feet and begins walking him over to the bathroom. While walking over he grabs one of the toys off the bed, the handcuffs, and walks into the bathroom.

“Get in.” Bryce tells Alex, but doesn’t move. “Get in!” Bryce shouts, but Alex has had enough and turns around, swinging his arm.

Bryce catches Alex by the wrist, but Alex then swings with his other arm and scratches Bryce in the face. By reflex Bryce smacks Alex in the head before Alex kicks Bryce in the shin. Bryce falls to his knees, pushing Alex on his way down. Alex falls back into the tub, his head smacking the wall. Bryce begins crawling to the tub, but Alex swings his legs, his feet smacking Bryce in the face over and over. Eventually Alex’ heel smacks Bryce directly in the nose, Bryce’s nose breaking and blood gushing out. 

“Fuck!” Bryce is in major pain and is pissed off.

Bryce grabs one of Alex’ legs and pulls his way up to his knees and over the tub. Bryce punches Alex in the gut multiple times until his feet stop kicking. Bryce makes his way to his feet as quick as he can, more blood rushing out of his nose the more he moves. When he reaches his feet, Bryce feels light headed, which gives Alex the time to kick Bryce right in the balls. Bryce falls backwards, his hands covering his crotch area and his head smacking the ground. Bryce can feel his head throbbing before everything begins to get darker by the second and he goes completely unconscious. 

“Wakey wakey!” Alex shouts and Bryce begins waking up, his heading throbbing and can feel a an even bigger throbbing and stinging pain coming from his crotch. 

Bryce looks around notices he’s on the bed, both his arms and legs tied to the bed with zip ties. 

“Where are the keys?” Alex yells as he digs through Bryce’s bag, throwing all his toys to the floor.

Bryce tries responding but he just mumbles his words. Alex looks angry as he walks into the bathroom. He looks out the bathroom window to see the dumpster that was there before is now empty, ruining any plan of jumping out that window. Alex knows the only way to get out is through the front door, which means getting the keys, which Bryce has hidden somewhere. Alex goes to the sink and fills up the trashcan full of water, walking out of the room and walking to the bed.

“Now tell me where the key is or I’ll ruin you!” Alex shouts the loudest he can without his chest hurting. 

When Bryce sees Alex’ angry face and bruised chest, he gets turned on. Bryce licks his lips and smiles before Alex flips the trash can and pours water all over Bryce’s head. Bryce’s hair loses all its volume and falls backwards. 

“Tell me!” Alex shouts but Bryce just continues smiling. 

Alex grabs the strap on penis on the floor and jumps onto the bed. Alex digs his fingers into Bryce’s hair and leans forward, his nose touching Bryce’s. 

“This is your last chance before I make you feel everything I feel.” Alex whispers, but Bryce just continues smiling.

As Alex sits up and begins to move the strap on towards Bryce’s mouth. Bryce then snaps free both his hands. He launches upward and grabs both sides of Alex’ head. Alex is too surprised to react. Bryce rips the zip ties off his feet with one large pull before flipping Alex over and getting on top of him. Bryce holds down Alex’ arms and legs with his body, his head hovering over Alex’ Bryce’s wet hair falls forward, water dripping onto Alex’ face. Bryce then knees Alex right in the balls before getting off him. He grabs the strap on and shoves the plastic penis into Alex’ mouth. Alex begins coughing as Bryce straps it around his head. 

“Don’t try to do what I do, only I can do that.” Bryce gets off the bed and walks to the mirror.

Bryce looks at himself, shocked by how hot he still looks even though his nose is swollen and bleeding and one of his cheeks and an eye are both black. He runs both his hands through his hair before turning around and facing the bed, watching Alex struggle in pain and coughing. 

“Ready for the final event of the weekend sweaty?” 

Bryce goes into his bag and grabs the camera he took from his dad’s office. He puts the camera on the counter and points it to the bed before pressing the record button. Bryce walks up to Alex and punches him in the gut before flipping him onto his stomach. Bryce gets on the bed, grabbing the back of Alex’ hair before shoving his penis into Alex with more aggression he’s ever put into anything in his life. Bryce begins thrusting rapidly, forgetting about all the pain he is feeling both his crotch area and everywhere else. Every thrust closer to getting to the finish line makes the pain go away more by more. 

Alex can’t stop coughing as the plastic penis is scratching the back of his throat, his eyes watering. Alex’ penis hurts more and more as it dangles in the air, moving back and forth as Bryce thrusts in and out. He struggles as he tries breathing through his nose slowly and not have a panic attack. While looking forward, Alex stares at the wood of the bed, looking at every single grain to distract him from the pain making him which he was dead. 

“I love you.” Bryce whispers into Alex’ ear just as he begins to cum. “I will always love you.” Bryce licks Alex’ cheek before sitting back up and finishing. 

Bryce pushes Alex’ body down to the bed and flips him onto his back. While over his body, Bryce grips Alex’ balls tight and slides up his body onto they are eye to eye. Alex is sobbing, but that only makes Bryce more excited, believing that it’s because of the three words he just said. 

“Aw… sweetie. I’ll let you go in a few hours so you can go home and rest until school tomorrow.” He kisses Alex on the forehead. “God your hot!” He slides down Alex’ body, kissing every single inch. 


	8. Alex' Revenge (aka The End of The End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is sick of Bryce and has taken things into his own hands. It's his turn to show Bryce what it feels like to be him.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xbijh3)

It was the final straw for Alex. That weekend in the hotel room showed Alex he could fight back and he could win. But now he knew it would take time and a lot of thought to come up with the perfect plan for revenge. And months later with the school year coming to an end, Alex knew it was time to strike back. And his plan goes into effect tonight… on prom night.

Bryce received a note in his locker two days before prom from Alex. It read “Though we can’t go to prom together, we can have our own celebration afterwards. Meet me where it all began at midnight on prom night. –Alex.” Bryce loved this note, finding it so hard to hide his feelings in the middle of the school hall that he had to go to the bathroom and jerk off. 

It’s prom night and Alex is dressed in a classic tux, sitting on a swing and waiting for Bryce to arrive. Five minutes before midnight and Alex is taking deep breaths, preparing for anything that could happen tonight, for any of the consequences that could follow. Though this year had been the worst in his life, Alex learned one thing… that he liked guys along with girls. But Bryce took away his first time and made him want to hate it. Alex stopped thinking about that stuff as he sees Bryce’s car drive up to the park and park. 

Bryce steps out of the car wearing an all-black tux, his hair as perfect as always, and strutting over with extreme confidence. Bryce just walks up to Alex, and before Alex can speak he kisses him on the lips. Alex kisses back, knowing he must keep face with everything until it’s time. Eventually Bryce steps back.

“So what’s the plan hun?” Bryce truly thought the two of them were a couple.

“Follow.” Alex stands up and walks past the playground and up to the tree where all this began. “Pop it out.” Bryce is confused, mostly because he had been drinking earlier.

“Huh?”

“Show me your penis.” Bryce is too excited to question it and begins taking his pants off.

“Is this actually happening?” Bryce can’t stop smiling as Alex goes down to his knees.

Once his erect penis pops out in front of Alex’ face, Bryce leans his head back and closes his eyes. Bryce has been wanting Alex to do this on his own for months now and he finally was going to get it. That is until Alex reaches into his jacket and pulls out a Taser, a birthday gift from his dad. Just as Bryce believes is about to start he feels something cold touch his balls. And just as he opens his eyes Alex pulls the trigger, zapping Bryce’s balls. Bryce’s legs give and he falls quickly and with a thud. Before Bryce can scream, Alex shoves a rag into Bryce’s mouth. Alex takes the Taser from Bryce’s balls and moves it to the side of his neck, pulling the trigger and Bryce’s body shaking uncontrollably. Bryce goes unconscious. 

Alex whistles and from the tower on the playground comes Tyler running. Tyler helps grab Bryce with Alex and they carry him to Bryce’s car. They place him in and Alex takes the driver seat. Tyler walks up to the window, handing Alex a tablet.

“It’s all set up. Good luck.” Alex just smiles and drives off.

Roughly 15 minutes have passed and Alex has parked at the motel they once had their weekend getaway at. He reaches behind the chair and shocks Bryce once more before reaching into his jacket pocket and taking his wallet. Alex leaves the car, double checking it is locked, before going to the front office and using Bryce’s card to buy out every room at the motel.

“This also means that you have to go.” Alex tells the one guy working.

Alex waits for the one guy to leave before bringing a maid cart up to the car. He drags Bryce carefully onto the cart and drags him up to the same room they were in before.

Bryce’s eyes begin to open. He can feel every bone in his body aching. Bryce doesn’t recognize the ceiling at first, but then he turns his head to see the closed blinds and realizes exactly where he is. Bryce tries sitting up, but the handcuffs holding each arm and foot pull him back down. Bryce can continue feeling extreme pain down below and just wants to cup his balls, but can’t. He notices both doors have three padlocks one them. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom, where he assumes Alex is. He tries looking for any way he can escape, but the cuffs are too tight on him and the pain from both the Taser and from drinking so much earlier is hitting him too hard to give him sufficient time to think. Just then Alex walks out of the bathroom. 

“Hey sweetie! What’s going on?” Bryce is trying not to get angry.

“Hun!” Alex is smiling and acting above his normal level of excitement. “This is your downfall.”

“Huh?” Bryce is confused as Alex sits on the bed next to him.

“There are two things that keep you feeling like you are the coolest and most untouchable guy in the world.”

“Aww thanks.”

“No. Not thanks. Tonight, I am going to take these two things away from you. These are cameras.” Alex begins pointing at multiple places in the room. “These will record everything going on here tonight.”

“Kinky hun.” Bryce still doesn’t get it.

“Again…no. Everything I am going to do to you will recorded, edited, then released to not only everyone at school, but all of the internet to enjoy.”

“Wow!” Bryce finally gets it. “No man! You can’t do that!”

“But I can. This video will ruin your reputation, the one thing that keeps the adults and kids of this town both worshipping and afraid of you. After tonight everyone will know just how gay you are. They will see just how much of a hypocrite you are… and how kinky you are.”

“What?” Bryce can’t seem to find the words to respond properly.

“Along with that, you will leave with the one thing that keeps you thinking your above everyone else… your looks. You will leave here and whether what I do to you last for long, all it takes is one meme or you looking awful for everyone to mock you for the rest of your life.”

“You can’t do this to me!” Bryce can finally speak and is furious. “I am Bryce Walker! My father will demolish you and I will make sure you are destroyed.”

“Will you? After this you will lose any power you have over me.”

“No. I will always have power over you because I am forever inside you, mentally, physically, and spiritually.”

“Shut up!” Alex is just done with Bryce.

He pulls his pants down, his flaccid penis hanging out. Alex grabs his penis and starts getting it hard.

“So what? You’re going to shove it in me? I can deal with that pain.”

“Oh no!” Alex gets on the bed. “You’re going in me.” Alex, with his other hand grabs Bryce’s penis, which is already slightly hard.

As Alex touches it Bryce must take a deep breath to deal with the pain. After only a few seconds of touching it, it is rock solid. At once Alex sits on Bryce’s penis, taking a deep breath in. Bryce can’t help but smile as his penis finally begins to feel good inside Alex. As Alex begins moving up and down on Bryce’s penis, he also begins jerking off his own penis. 

“Oh my god!” Bryce can’t help moaning loudly as Alex goes quicker.

It doesn’t take very long for Bryce to begin to cum. Bryce opens his mouth in excitement as he cums into Alex. Right then Alex grabs mouth openers you normally see at dentist’s office’s and shove them into Bryce’s mouth, keeping his mouth open. Bryce tries speaking but he can’t get anything out and is slightly distracted by his orgasm. Alex gets off Bryce before he finishes, cum shooting over Bryce’s crotch and legs. Alex crawls over to Bryce’s face. He begins jerking his penis off faster as he reaches him. Within a minute Alex can feel himself close. He leans forward and shoves his penis into Bryce’s mouth. As he begins to cum, Bryce is both smiling and coughing. Bryce can’t tell how much he likes the cum, but he knows he likes it at least a little. When Alex finishes he get’s off the bed and wipes his penis with a tissue, then shoving that tissue into Bryce’s mouth before taking the openers out. 

“You’re dead Alex!” Bryce shouts the first second he gets the chance.

“Says the guy who couldn’t stop smiling during that.”

“Fuck you!” 

“You just did. But were not done just quite yet.”

Alex then heads to the bathroom. Bryce sits there looking around for any way of getting out of this. He notices that he could theoretically get the cuffs off the bed poll if he can break through the wood. Before Bryce can test this theory Alex walks back in the room carrying a bucket. 

“Now it is time to get rid of your looks.” As Bryce is about to say something Alex just dumps the bucket over Bryce’s head.

It takes less than a millisecond before Bryce knows exactly what is in the bucket. Poop. Both the smell and the actual brown lumps make Bryce whimper. As poop falls over Bryce’s head, Bryce just closes his eyes and mouth, taking in a deep breath and trying as hard as he can to hold it. 

“You have to breathe eventually.” Alex says as he stuffs his own nose. “For all the shit you’ve done to me… here’s my shit.” 

Bryce can feel the warm semi-solid stuff fall all over his face. It is wet yet sticky. He can feel it on his lips. He can feel his hair moving. 

Alex puts gloves on before he leans into Bryce and rubs the poop through his, making sure it all gets in. He moves aside so every camera in the room can get the footage. It is then when Alex grabs a knife from the drawer. He gets on top of Bryce on the bed, Bryce’s eyes still closed.

“So… where is it that you stabbed me?” Alex pulls his shirt up to find the spot on him then on Bryce. “Oh here!” Alex shoves just the tip of the knife in, a small amount of blood slithering out of Bryce.

At that moment Bryce opens his mouth, taking a deep breath in. Some of the poop falls into Bryce’s mouth and he immediately spits it out. Along with his mouth, his eyes open, feeling heavy with the poop drying on his eyelids. Just as Alex shoves the knife just a tiny bit more into Bryce, something snaps inside Bryce. For a few seconds Bryce blacks out. He lunges forward, the wood of the baseboard shattering like glass and launching forward. Alex is flung backwards by both Bryce and the backboard. Alex falls to the ground, confused as to what is happening. Bryce sits up and grabs the handcuffs holding his feet. With only one yank, Bryce breaks the handcuffs in half. Bryce’s hair begins falling in front of his face, pooping flinging everywhere. 

Bryce jumps off the bed and goes to Alex. He grabs Alex by the neck on the ground. With strength Alex had never seen on someone before, Bryce pulls him to his feet. Bryce flings Alex at the mirror, his head not only going through the mirror, but also breaking the wall like it was just paper. Bryce grabs Alex by his jacket, pulling him of the dresser and back to his feet. Alex can’t think now, his brain completely frozen and the pain in his head so bad he can barely feel it anymore. Bryce basically drags Alex into the bathroom where he throws him into the tub. Bryce steps into the tub and begins kicking Alex. He doesn’t try to aim for a specific spot, but simply kicks with inhuman strength over and over. Alex begins spitting out blood and is sobbing.

Just as Alex begins to cry; Bryce snaps out of this rage. He doesn’t know what just happened, but his first reaction is to turn the shower on. Bryce begins ripping his tux off and just scrubs off as much poop as he can. Bryce barely pays attention to Alex, who is just hurdled in a ball in the tub and crying. When Bryce is satisfied minutes later with being clean he steps out of the tub and begins drying himself off. He just stares at Alex bleeding and crying. 

“I told you so.” That’s all Bryce says before he walks back into the room.

He grabs each and every camera in the room, smashing them on the ground. He then finds the tablet and walks back to the bathroom to use Alex’ fingerprint to open it. From there Bryce deletes every bit of data sent from the cameras. He then breaks the tablet. He finds a pair of spare clothes of Alex’, and though they are small, Bryce puts them on. After finding his wallet and keys, Bryce walks back to the bathroom, noticing that Alex is starting to feel better to begin moving out of the tub. Bryce then pulls his pants down and pulls Alex up with both his hands, shoving him against the wall. 

Bryce grabs his penis carefully, the pain still tingling. He slowly shoves his penis into Alex, feeling the almost immediate pain relief as it gets all the way in. As he begins thrusting, Bryce leans up to Alex’ ear.

“You’ve made a huge mistake today. Now, not only do you have nothing on me, but I have everything on you. I’ve sent myself all the footage. If you dare to tell anyone about anything that has happened between us this year then I will Photoshop the shit out of that video and make sure everyone knows just how much of a psycho rapist you are.” Those words hit Alex like a punch, but he has no energy to respond. “You will leave here today knowing that we will never do this ever again, knowing just how boring your life is without me.” Bryce begins to cum, he bites his lip. As he finishes he takes his penis out and says one last thing to Alex before leaving the motel. “I hope you learned one thing about this experience… the rich and the good looking always win, no matter what.”

From there neither Bryce or Alex spoke about what happened this year at school to anyone. They graduated separately and moved on with their lives… not knowing that they would be going to college together and have to one day deal with their problems once again…but that story is for another day…


	9. The College Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my Bryce/Alex story that continues as the two run into each other at a college halloween party.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21luzns)

It has been 19 months since Bryce and Alex last saw each other. Of course they saw each other in the halls for the last few months of school before Bryce graduated, but I’m talking about “seeing” each other. Bryce went to UCLA. In his freshman year, Bryce joined Sigma Chi fraternity as a legacy, joined the school’s JV basketball team, and declared a business major. He spent the year partying and passing classes with all C’s, some only because he slept with the TA’s. Meanwhile, Alex finished high school and got into his dream school, UCLA. Alex had completely forgot about Bryce by this time so he had no idea what he was about to get himself into. 

Alex has been at UCLA for 2 months and halloween is coming up. Alex has also found himself a boyfriend. His name is Travis and he is a freshman on the swim team. They live on the same floor and met in the bathrooms. They have been dating for nearly a month and are planning a couples costume for halloween. They are also going to a halloween party at the Sigma Chi house, which so happens to be where Travis wants to join. And as you can guess… Bryce will be at the same party.

Night of the party…

Bryce is in his room finishing his costume, Patrick Bateman from American Psycho. After checking his hair, Bryce grabs the plastic axe from his bed and heads downstairs to join the party. But as he walks down the stairs, he spots the most intriguing thing on the other end of the room, someone that looks just like Alex in a Peter Pan costume kissing a man in a very revealing Captain Hook costume. But as he looks closer, he notices that it is Alex! He can hardly tell because Alex’ hair is longer and more dirty blonde. Bryce freaks out and runs back upstairs. He doesn’t know why, but he starts breathing heavily. He goes into his room and begins pacing back and forth. Then he stops to look at himself in the mirror. He is amazed at how good looking he is and something in him switches. He goes into his dresser and grabs a little bag with little white pills that he uses on special occasions.

Bryce, all smiley and happy now, walks back downstairs, high fiving all his friends as he walks through the party. He walks over to the drink table and slips one of the pills into a cup of beer, handing it to a pledge and whispering something into his ear. Bryce walks back to the stairs to watch as the pledge walks up to Alex and hand the drink over to the guy he was kissing. As the guy chugs down the beer, Bryce sits and watches as the guy begins slowly go unconscious. Bryce waits until Alex goes to grab a water. He appears right behind Alex and taps him on his shoulder. Bryce is ecstatic as Alex turns around, his eyes wide open and mouth unable to close.

“Hey buddy!” Bryce wants to give him a hug, but holds himself back.

“Uh… um… hey…” Alex is confused and doesn’t know how to react.

“Long time no see! What are the chances!” Bryce’s voice hits something in Alex that makes him unable to think or respond. “Come. Let’s talk somewhere more quiet.” The second Bryce says that, Alex freezes in fear.

Alex has not felt this way in a very long time. He can’t move, speak, or even think of what is going on. Bryce just grabs Alex by his tights and begins pulling him upstairs. Alex tries dragging his feet, but nothing happens. He tries shouting, but nothing comes out. He just stares into the party, seeing his passed out boyfriend by the window, as he is pulled upstairs.

“This is my room.” Bryce says as he pulls Alex in, closing and locking the door behind him. “Yeah, I know, I’m in a frat, what a surprise. But I’m hoping to be president like my dad was by next year.” Bryce can’t stop talking, like he’s nervous.

Bryce pushes Alex onto the bed, and Alex just sits there emotionless and dead body like. He then turns to the mirror and winks at himself. He slides his hand against his hair. He then pulls off his overalls and pulls his pants down.

“You know… I never thought we would be able to do this again. I have dreamed about it many times before though.” Bryce walks up to Alex, his face directly in front of Alex’. 

Bryce licks his lips before moving in and kissing Alex. Something in Alex right then wakes him and his stands up, pushing Bryce at the door.

“I have a boyfriend!” Alex just shouts, not knowing what else to say.

“I know, but I hope that in time you choose to leave him and stay my secret boyfriend.”

“What?” Alex is just shocked at Bryce’s delusional thoughts. “I’m never going to be with you.” Alex walks up to Bryce. “Now let me out!” Bryce just begins laughing.

“Wow I’ve missed this!” He moves in closer to Alex, their noses about to touch. “Look who’s balls dropped.” Bryce then pushes Alex onto the bed.

Just as Alex tries getting back up, Bryce moves on top of him. Alex tries kicking Bryce, but he catches Alex’s leg and pins it down. Alex swings his hand, just barely nicking Bryce on the cheek. Bryce, angry as he always gets, punches Alex in the gut. Alex coughs out before he frees his legs and kicks Bryce in the stomach and pushing him off. Alex jumps off the bed and immediately punches Bryce square in the jaw, Bryce falling to the ground. Alex runs toward the door, but Bryce grabs his leg and trips him, his head hitting the wall. 

“Seems you learned a thing or two.” Bryce just laughs as he spits blood onto the floor.

“I guess you could say that!” Alex shouts before kicking Bryce right in the balls.

Bryce goes straight into a ball position. He begins weezing as Alex gets to his feet. Alex gets close to Bryce, right into his face.

“This is never going to happen again!” Alex says and is pretty thrilled with himself.

But just as he is about to stand up and walk out for good, Bryce grabs Alex by the throat, grabbing so hard that Alex falls down next to him within seconds. Bryce, with all the anger in him, gets to his knees and above Alex.

“I… didn’t say… you could leave… yet.” Bryce takes in a deep breath before letting go of Alex’ throat and getting to his feet.

He picks up Alex and throws him onto the bed. Bryce rips Alex’ tights clear off before doing the same with his own. With his penis rock solid, and still in slight pain, he shoves his penis into Alex. Right then, Alex snaps back awake.

“No!” He shouts once, but before he can continue Bryce shoves his tights into his mouth, silencing him.

“God you know exactly what I like!” Bryce smiles as he begins to thrust in and out. 

Alex begins swinging his arms in attempt to do anything, but Bryce just swats them off like flies. Bryce, excited as he is, punches Alex in the gut once and the face twice, just for the fun of it. Alex is very weak at this point, unable to fight back. Bryce doesn’t stop or even really think about anything other than what he is doing. This continue for ten minutes until Bryce begins to cum. 

“Oh lord!”  Bryce shouts, not having sex like this since all that time before. “God you get me so well Alex.” Right then, Bryce’s door opens and there is Travis.

Travis just stares at the two, shocked.

“Oh. Sorry.” Bryce says as he laughs before a tear goes down Travis’ face and he closes the door and leaves. “I guess it’s just you and me now.” Bryce slides out of Alex and lays next to him on the bed. “This is the beginning of a very sexy and romantic story my friend.” He licks Alex’ cheek before punching Alex once more in the face. “Just go to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning sweetie.” Bryce gets up, dressed, and locks Alex in the room while he continues partying.


	10. Getting Ready (College Years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce get himself and Alex ready for a surprise.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21luzns)

Alex’ head thrashes as he begins opening his eyes. The light coming through the blinds burns his eyes. His body is aching that each breath he takes his bones feel ready to snap. He is able to move his head just slightly to the right, where he sees Bryce standing in his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. As steam comes out of the bathroom, Bryce is looking at himself in the mirror and moving around his wet hair. Bryce turns around, smiling.

“Look who’s finally awake.” Bryce walks into the room. “You’ve been asleep all day.”

“Wh…” Alex tries speaking, but his throat just burns.

“Don’t worry, we still have an hour left.” Bryce drops his towel, his penis erect.

Bryce grabs his penis and begins to jerk off. He leans in close to Alex and runs his other hand through Alex’ hair. 

“You know… I’ve really missed you. I think about you all the time.” Bryce moves back slightly as he continues.

He begins jerking off faster, breathing heavier and biting his lip. He looks forward at the mirror on his wall, winking at himself. He runs his hands through his hair, which gets him closer to climaxing. He speeds up as he looks at how amazing he looks. It isn’t much longer until he begins to cum.

“Oh…” Bryce sighs and tilts his head up to the air.

As cum sprays over his face, Alex can’t help but find it comforting. Alex hates how great the warm cum feels on him. Even the little bit that slips down his throat not only feels like a godsend, but tastes like nothing Alex has tasted before. He keeps mentally punching himself for the thoughts. As Bryce finishes, he moves in close to Alex and wipes the cum on his tip on Alex’ cheek.

“That was great babe, but I should finish getting ready.” Bryce turns around and goes back into the bathroom.

Alex lies on the bed, trying to move anything he can, but it just hurts too much. For the next hour he watches as Bryce works on his hair and gets dressed in a simple blue suit. Once Bryce is done getting ready he begins putting clothes on Alex. Alex is both confused and weirdly happy for what Bryce is doing. As Bryce slides a pair of nice pants on him, Alex finally begins to feel some warmth and comfort on his body. Bryce then begins to put a button up on Alex, who can’t stop looking at Bryce and not only wondering what is happening, but taking notice of a slight change in Bryce.

“I’ve been dreaming about this day for a while.” Bryce says, smiling, as he begins buttoning up the shirt. “I have to tell you something.” He finishes buttoning up and sits up. “You’re not the only one to finally reveal a truth about yourself to the world. When I came to college a came out as bi to everyone. And that’s what tonight is about. I have someone I want you to meet.” A knock on the door makes Bryce jump to his feet. “I guess it’s time for you to meet my boyfriend.”


	11. The Boyfriend & The Smile (College Years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of the Bryce & Alex story. Bryce introduces his boyfriend to Alex. The three have a very interesting and unique meeting before dinner arrives.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=3495f9c)

Bryce walks to the door and opens it. Alex looks at the guy on the other side of the door as if he were his savior. Everything in him is hoping he will convince Bryce to let him go, but something in him can’t stop thinking about the guys good looks. He looks to be a couple years older than Bryce with long brown hair that is swooped back. He has thick brown eyebrows that match his eyes. He is a good five inches taller than Bryce, but his muscles are slightly less toned. The two immediately move in and kiss each other.

“Hey babe!” The guy says after they kiss.

“Hey. Come in.” Bryce is smiling differently than Alex has ever seen him. “Alex, this is Rick. Rick, this is Alex.” Bryce introduces them as he closes and locks his door.

“Oh my god!” Rick begins as he walks up to Alex on the bed. “It’s about time! I’ve heard so much about you!” He grabs Alex’ hand and shakes it. “I see you’ve been having plenty of fun without me.” Rick says as he turns to Bryce.

“Well I couldn’t wait for you. You’ve just been so busy lately.”

“Fine. I’m sorry for being so busy.” The two kiss before Rick turns back to Alex. “I’m a doctor so I’m very busy. Well… actually I’m a pre-med student, but why put off the inevitable?” RIck and Bryce both laugh and look at each other, their eyes looking at each other with major lust. 

Alex looks at the two of them, shocked. He never believed that not only could Bryce find love, but that he could find it with someone so much like him. As Bryce digs his hand through the side of Rick’s hair, the two share a deep moment without talking. It’s as if the two are having a conversation through their minds, and Alex can’t stop looking. This is the most intriguing thing Alex has ever seen, and what makes it worse for him is that it’s making his penis hard.

“I ordered some food earlier, we should have enough time to have fun before it arrives.” Rick says as he turns to Alex.

“Sound perfect.” Bryce keeps looking at Rick with googly eyes.

The two turn to each other and begin kissing again. This time the kissing becomes a little more intensified. Their mouths open and tongues slide off each other with rapid speed. Both of their hands are in each others hair, keeping their heads pushed together. The two stop kissing for a second, Rick beginning to kiss Bryce’s neck. He continues to kiss Bryce’s body as he moves down. He stops kissing at Bryce’s chest and turns to Alex. For just a second, Rick and Alex’ eyes meet. Alex see’s something in Rick’s eyes that makes him both scared and excited for what is about to happen.

“Can I start alone babe? Rick looks to Bryce.

“Of course.” Bryce takes a step back and takes a seat at his desk.

Rick crawls onto the bed, his head leveled with Alex’. He crawls on top of Alex, slowly moving closer to him.

“Bryce has told me every single detail about your relationship. For a while I was jealous, but when he texted me and told me you were here, I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to join our relationships. We can be the most powerful throuple on campus. I’m the man on the med campus and Bryce is the man on this campus, and then there’s you.” His face is now right in front of Alex’. “We can make you the best version of yourself, like we already are.” Rick just laughs before moving forward and kissing Alex.

Alex doesn’t hate this, but he hates that he’s starting to like it. Rick slides a hand onto Alex’ cheek, caressing it. That relaxes Alex even more, his penis getting solid. With his other hand, Rick reaches down, sliding his hand under Alex’ pants and boxers. Rick grabs Alex’ penis, slowly tightening his grip. Alex hates how much he is loving Rick’s gentleness. He stops kissing Alex and sits up. Grabbing Alex’ pants, he pulls the zipper down.With one pull he yanks down Alex’ pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees. Alex’ hard penis pops up, making Bryce and Rick smile uncontrollably. 

“I see you’ve already taken a shine to me.” Rick says as he pull his own pants off. 

Rick doesn’t waste time. As his penis flies out and he places his pants next to him on the bed, he quickly moves up and back down, letting Alex’ penis into him. Rick just looks straight up as Alex enters him. He takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He stays that way for almost a minute, Alex and Bryce just looking at him. Then it’s as if someone pressed the play button. Rick grabs his shirt and fling sit off himself, rubbing his hands on his own abs. He places his hands on Alex’ abdomen and pushes down tight, Alex squinting and taking in a deep breath. 

“Oh yeah!” RIck shouts as he begins moving himself up and down.

Rick doesn’t move super fast, but slow and gentle. This slow movement allows Alex to begin to enjoy it. It relaxes Alex like a nice massage. It also helps that he finds Rick to be very attractive, which just makes him hate himself more. Rick stares down at Alex with a smile as he continues. He goes at his own pace, taking it all in one movement at a time. He feels every moment of this, and loves it. 

It isn’t five minutes when Rick stops making eye contact with Alex, breaking the moment, and turning towards Bryce. The two give each other smiles.

“Come on babe.” Rick whispers.

Bryce stands up and walks to the bed, standing directly next to them, Rick continuing his movement. Bryce reaches down and runs a hand through Alex’ hair, looking down and into his eyes. Bryce just smiles towards Alex, but a smile Alex hasn’t seen before. The smile seems genuine and freaks Alex out. He then turns to Rick and runs his other hand through his hair. He keeps his hands in each of their hair, looking back and forth. He debates what to do for a minute, sweat building on Rick’s abs and Alex obviously holding back a tiny smile. Bryce steps forward as Rick stops, giving him a big kiss. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too babe!” Rick shouts, starting to breath heavily.

Bryce leans down, placing his face in front of Rick’s penis. He looks over to Alex, flashes a smile once more, then grabs Rick’s penis with his mouth. While moving up and down with Rick, Bryce suctions his lips around the bottom of his shaft. Bryce begins moving back and forth, Rick’s penis going in and out of Bryce’s mouth. Rick takes one hand off of Alex and places it in Bryce’s hair, tangling his fingers around.

Another five minutes pass and Alex has yet to climax, but Rick is fairly close. Rick is sweating harder now, a few strands of his hair falling over in front of his face. The sweat drips down his abs and begins dripping onto Bryce’s head, his hair getting wet and falling. Bryce doesn’t seem to care as he is moving with Rick’s penis with great speed. Alex is just lying there, staring at the two of them. He wants to slap himself hard as he likes every moment of this. He loves Rick’s face that he has as he moves up and down. He loves the way Rick’s hair begins to fall down. He loves the way Rick’s abs glisten in the light. And what he loves the most, is the way Bryce’s mouth attacks Rick’s penis and how he imagines Bryce doing it to himself. 

“Fuck!” Rick moans as he cums, shocking Alex out of his trance.

Bryce sucks in Rick’s cum like a kid with juice. 

“Fuck!” Alex then shouts, his insides hurting, as he cums.

“Oh yeah!” Rick shouts as he feels the cum slowly slide through his body. 

Bryce steps back, licking his lips and watching Rick close his eyes as he takes it all in. He looks down to Alex, who’s squinting in both pain and glory. He reaches down to Alex and caresses his cheek. That caress relaxes Alex, the pain in his body slowly going away.

“Yeah man!” Rick shouts as he gets off Alex and reaches over for a high five.

“Yeah!” Bryce high fives him, standing up and helping Rick off the bed. 

“I love you so much.” Rick says as he goes and kisses Bryce.

Bryce hands Rick his clothes as they stop kissing. When a ring goes through the house, Rick quickly gets the rest of his clothes on.

“I’ll go grab the food.” Rick and Bryce kiss once more before Rick runs a hand through his hair and walks out of the bedroom.

“Isn’t he great!” Bryce turns to Alex, smiling from side to side. “He’s also a trust fund kid. He’s got a great sports car and ever since he came out as gay and I met his parent’s, they buy him and me anything we want. I’ll have to show you my new leather jacket later.” Bryce sits on the bed, moving Alex’ legs over.

Alex smiles just a little before pushing himself up a little, leaning his back against the wall. He places a hand on Bryce’s leg. The two look into each other’s eyes. Alex leans forward and gives Bryce a kiss on the lips.

“The food smells great!” Rick shouts as the door swings open and Alex quickly stops kissing Bryce, smacking his head against the wall and squinting in pain.

“Great!” Bryce says, but doesn’t stop looking at Alex, giving him the smallest of genuine smiles. “Actually… perfect.”


	12. Hello, Sorry & Goodbye

Hello everyone!!!!! I am so so so so so so so so SORRY that I haven’t written anything these past few weeks. But I do have a fairly reasonable excuse as to why that has happened. I am leaving on a couple month trip to backpack through Europe before I start a real adult life. So these past couple of weeks have consisted off shopping, research, and very detailed planning.

So I again am so sorry that I haven’t written anything, will get to writing them when I get back. I am sorry to say that that won’t be happening for at least two months probably, and possibly even longer. I will most likely be writing requests by the end of January, but I can’t promise anything because I will be trying to get a full time job the second I get back.

Thanks for all of your support for me and my work! PLEASE continue reading this and my other works like normal. BYE!!!


End file.
